


2+2=4

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Sherlock's frequently stated opinion, DI Lestrade isn't actually an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+2=4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Prompt #16: "Beware the fury of a patient man." (John Dryden) Spoilers for 'A Study in Pink'. Unbeta'd.

"I’m in shock! Look, I’ve got a blanket," Sherlock complained, shaking the bright orange blanket.

After a token protest, Lestrade let him go, reminded of his youngest, begging to go out and play with his best mate.

Sherlock trotted off to greet his new flat mate, who was standing at parade rest just beyond the police tape.  
 _You’re looking for a man with a history of military service_

Watson had called Lestrade, frantic, explaining that the serial killer was a cab driver, and had driven Sherlock to Roland-Kerr College. Lestrade hadn't seen him arrive at the scene. So either he'd just turned up, or he'd gotten here before the police.

Still, Lestrade trusted his instincts, and they told him John Watson was a good man. Solid.  
 _strong moral principle_

He must have the patience of a saint, putting up with human eyeballs in the microwave.  
 _and nerves of steel_

Lestrade turned to watch the two of them walk away from the scene of the fatal shooting, laughing. He found himself wondering if Doctor Watson would be a good influence on Sherlock, or a very bad one.


End file.
